Bobby Caldwell
Bobby Caldwell (born August 15, 1951) is an American singer, songwriter and multi-instrumentalist who, despite a prolific musical output over his 30-year career, is still best known for his 1978 hit single "What You Won't Do for Love". |title=Biography: Bobby Caldwell|last=Ankeny|first=Jason|publisher=Allmusic|accessdate=7 July 2010}} Bobby Caldwell was born in Manhattan to Bob and Carolyn Caldwell, the hosts of Suppertime, an early television variety show. Living in Memphis and, chiefly, Miami (which he has called an influential "dumping ground" for all kinds of music), he took up piano and guitar as a preteen. Forming his own band at 17, he took the group on the road, later recording an album entitled Kathmandu. Caldwell's first performances were more rock-oriented than the bulk of his career would indicate; early dates had him playing Jimi Hendrix and Cream covers in small clubs. Recording career ''Bobby Caldwell (What You Won't Do for Love) Bobby Caldwell was signed to Miami label TK Records, home to many different kinds of musical acts: the pop-disco of KC & The Sunshine Band, the Latin-flavoured funk of Foxy, the down-home soul of George McCrae and his wife Gwen McCrae, and the futuristic, jazzy disco of Peter Brown. For this label, Bobby recorded his self-titled solo album, scoring hits with the singles "What You Won't Do for Love", "My Flame", "Can't Say Goodbye" and, in Britain, "Down for the Third Time." In order to ensure significant airplay on the African American-dominated R&B radio format of the time, Caldwell's management took certain steps — such as portraying the artist only in silhouette on the cover and in advertisements — to hide the fact that he was white. The secret was, for obvious reasons, shattered by his first live appearances. After the tracks were first recorded and the record was considered "complete," TK owner Henry Stone said that he enjoyed the album but couldn't hear a hit. Attempting to address this issue, Caldwell and his band re-entered the studio, laying down the song's now-familiar rhythm tracks. After he quickly penned a set of lyrics, "What You Won't Do for Love" was born. Reaching the top ten on both the pop (#9) R&B (#6) AC (#10) charts, the song proved to be a success, though a bit of a surprise one due both to the haste with which it was written and the fact that Caldwell assumed "My Flame", the LP's second track ("What You Won't Do for Love" is the sixth), would wind up as the standout single. The album which contained it was later re-released under the song's title. The single was also marketed in the form of a distinctive red heart-shaped 45-RPM vinyl record (advertised as "the single that gets to the heart of the matter"), now a collector's item frequently seen on eBay. Although the record is heart-shaped, the grooves on the vinyl, of course, are round, even though the sleeve would lead one to think otherwise. (The ''What You Won't Do for Love album also received a novelty release on yellow vinyl.) While the original song still receives frequent airplay today, it has been covered, re-made (once, in 1998, by Caldwell himself) and sampled many times since 1978. Phyllis Hyman for her Living All Alone album, Go West's version rose high in the adult contemporary charts, and Boyz II Men's version in 2004, Tupac Shakur's "Do for Love," which samples the lyric, also attained a good deal of popularity. Goldie covered it on his 1998 EP Ring of Saturn (the lyrics were sung by Diane Charlemagne), In 2007 it was given a funky house makeover by Central Avenue featuring Simon Green. In addition, "My Flame" was covered by actress/singer Vanessa Williams for her 1999 Greatest Hits CD and also sampled by Bad-Boy recording artist The Notorious B.I.G. and integrated into the song Sky's the Limit; which was also another major Rap/Hip-Hop hit. Another version is to notice from Ricky Peterson in the 1990s. The song was also heavily sampled on Oakland rap group The Luniz "Playa Hata" single. Also sampled by Kool G Rap, in the song "Blowin Up In The World" ''Cat in the Hat'' through August Moon Caldwell's sophomore period involved the considerable task of following up such a staggering success as What You Won't Do for Love; during this time, his Japanese audience steadily eclipsed his American one. Cat in the Hat (1980) and Carry On (1982), were artistic improvements upon the first album, but did not match its commercial success. They were, however, bestsellers in Japan -- The Cat went platinum and Carry On gold—and sealed Bobby's reputation as a superstar in that country. 1983 saw Bobby Caldwell put out August Moon, a project bearing a much more rock- than soul-oriented sound, in Japan only; it was released in the United States in the 1990s. ''Heart of Mine'' through Where Is the Love Though August Moon went gold, Caldwell subsequently took a hiatus from recording, instead directing his efforts toward composing songs for other performers (and make his own version of this song), most notably "Heart of Mine" for Boz Scaggs, "The Next Time I Fall" for Amy Grant and Peter Cetera, "Janet" for the Commodores, "Niagara Falls" for Chicago, "The Real Thing" for Kalapana and "All or Nothing at All" for Al Jarreau. In 1989 he contributed lead vocals to and co-produced "In the Name of Love," a track on saxophonist Richard Elliot's album "Take to the Skies." Caldwell sold albums at a steady pace throughout the 1990s, producing 1991's Stuck on You, recorded with a 60-piece orchestra, and 1993's Where Is the Love, the latter having been recorded with musicians who had previously played with Frank Sinatra and Tony Bennett along with a 24-piece orchestra. During this period, the airplay of his music shifted from the declining R&B radio format to the then-nascent Smooth Jazz stations. Caldwell is frequently cited as a staple of the genre, with "What You Won't Do for Love" as well as lesser-known singles such as "Real Thing," "All or Nothing at All" (both from Heart of Mine) still featuring prominently on programmers' playlists. ''Soul Survivor'' through Come Rain or Come Shine 1995 saw the release of Soul Survivor, marking a turn toward coverage of others' songs. Though a handful of originals were present, the album was for the most part focused on, appropriately, soul standards such as "Walk on By" and "Your Precious Love". He later turned to singing nothing but big band standards and original, yet big band standard-like songs (such as the much-promoted "Tomorrow") on 1996's Blue Condition and 1999's Come Rain or Come Shine. Blue Condition was recorded in real-time, live with a sixty-piece string section and twenty-piece jazz band in the same Capitol Records studios used by such icons as Frank Sinatra, Nat King Cole and Bobby Darin. At this time, his "I Get a Kick Out of You" was played on adult contemporary radio stations, across the country, and was heard on national TV commercials. ''Perfect Island Nights'' In 2005, Caldwell released Perfect Island Nights, his first album of mostly original studio material since 1993. The record features a new version "Rain", a track which made its debut on his second anthology release, Time and Again, as well as versions of Phil Perry's "Perfect Island Night", "Where Is the Love" (rendered as a duet with Deniece Williams) and "Our Day Will Come". Guest players include saxophonist George Shelby and percussionist Russ Miller. ''Bobby Caldwell Live at The Blue Note Tokyo'' Caldwell's 2007 release of live standards on his own label, Starmine Records. The CD is exclusively available on his website: www.bobbycaldwell.com. "House of Cards" Released on August 23, 2012 House of Cards, on Caldwell's Starmine Records label is an eclectic mix of all new Caldwell originals. The first single, "What About Me" features classic Bobby Caldwell vocals. This CD is exclusively available on www.bobbycaldwell.com or it can be downloaded on iTunes. Tracks on House of Cards feature Dave Koz, Andrew Neu and David Horgan. Caldwell also played a lot of guitar and bass on this album. It shows the many musical facets of this long-time singer/songwriter. Film soundtracks Caldwell has contributed music to a number of movies. He has both written and performed original songs for 1986's Back to School ("Educated Girl"), 1988's Mac & Me ("Take Me, I'll Follow You"), 1988's Salsa ("Puerto Rico") and its sequel ("Every Teardrop"). Songs penned by Caldwell but performed by others have appeared in films such as 1989's Ghostbusters 2 ("The Promised Land," performed by James "J.T." Taylor, the lead singer of Kool & the Gang) and 1987's Princess from the Moon ("Stay With Me," performed by Peter Cetera). Due to what Caldwell has cited in interviews a lower cost of use than the original recordings, his versions of big band standards have appeared in several films. Examples include 2002's LakeBoat and 2001's S1m0ne. Caldwell also composed and performed "Don't Quit," the theme song for Body by Jake's workout video of the same name. He also appears in the associated music video, musically urging an actor portraying a weak young man to engage in weight training in order to defeat the bully of a local beach. A clip from "What You Won't Do For Love" is heard in the movie Donnie Brasco, playing from the car radio as Donnie and Lefty drive home from the house where they had just slaughtered rival gangster Sonny Red and some of his crew. The song blends with the sight of the late '70s Cadillac to create a brief, but distinct, moment of fine nostalgia. The euphoria is quickly diminished by the tense and weighted conversation that follows, and the viewer is able to feel a complex array of emotions stemming from these sensory contradictions. Sampling Caldwell's music has been a popular source material for other artists, sometimes of differing genres, to sample. Of the many releases that make use of pieces of Caldwell's work, the following are some of the most prominent: Sampling "What You Won't Do for Love" * Aaliyah's "Age Ain't Nothin' But a Number" * Da Brat and Mariah Carey's "Gotta Thing 4 You" * 2Pac's "Can I Get Your Number", "What I Won't Do For Love (Unreleased)" "Do for Love"(Posthumous) and "Heaven Ain't Hard 2 Find" * Tatyana Ali's "Boy You Knock Me Out" * The Luniz's "Playa Hata" * Charles Hamilton's "Him" * Guru's "Something in the Past" * Esham's "24/7" * Raheem DeVaughn and DJ Jazzy Jeff's "My Soul Ain't for Sale" * Goldie's "What You Won't Do for Love" (drum and bass cover) * Mona Lisa's "Jus Wanna Please U" * Kool G Rap's "Blowin' Up in the World" * Master P featuring Steady Mobb'n's "If I Could Change" * Gym Class Heroes "Viva La White Girl" (references the song) * DJ Rashad's "Ghetto Tekz Runnin It" * The Candy Dealers' "Stepping Out" * Sweetback's "Love is the Word" * Goldmine's "Mic Love" * Mary J. Blige's " Love No Limit" (Uncredited) Sampling "My Flame" * Notorious B.I.G.'s "Sky's the Limit" * Portrait's "Heartstrings" * 5th Ward Boyz (early 90's rap group) "Bitch Please" Sampling other songs * Common's "The Light" (samples "Open Your Eyes") * Medaphoar's "Can't Hold On" (samples "Carry On") * Corduroy Mavericks' "Open Your Eyes" (samples "Open Your Eyes") Acting Aside from a minor role in 1988's Salsa, Caldwell portrayed Frank Sinatra from October 1999 to January 2000 in the Las Vegas stage musical The Rat Pack is Back, garnering positive reviews. Personal life Caldwell resides in New Jersey on a horse farm with his wife, Mary, and their children. Current activity New CD - HOUSE OF CARDS - Released Aug. 23, 2012 Japanese audience Like several other singers (such as Boz Scaggs, Peter Cetera, Janis Ian and Daryl Hall), Caldwell has attained a great deal of popularity in Japan, where he has been nicknamed "Mister AOR." (In Japan, the term "AOR", or "Adult Oriented Rock", is used to describe the style commonly called "Adult Contemporary" or "Yacht Rock" in the United States.) In 1992, he received the nation's equivalent of a Grammy as the "best international artist." TV *In one episode of New York Undercover, Montell Jordan performs "What You Won't Do for Love". Discography LPs: * What You Won't Do for Love No. 21 US Albums, No. 7 US R&B Albums (1978) Initially released as Bobby Caldwell. Reached 2x platinum status in the US, and platinum status in Japan. * Cat in the Hat No. 113 US Albums, No. 46 US R&B Albums (1980) Reached gold status in the US and platinum status in Japan. * Carry On No. 133 US Albums, No. 41 US R&B Albums (1982) Reached gold status in Japan. * August Moon (1984) Initially a Japan-only release, where it reached gold status. * Heart Of Mine (1988) Reached double platinum status in Japan and received Ad Lib magazine's Best Record of the Year 1989 award. * Stuck on You No. 5 US Jazz Albums, No. 65 US R&B Albums (1991) Released in Japan as Solid Ground * Where is Love No. 13 US Jazz Albums (1993) * Soul Survivor (1995) No. 23 US R&B Albums * Blue Condition (1996) No. 12 US Jazz Albums * Timeline: The Anthology No. 8 US Jazz Albums (1998) * Come Rain or Come Shine No. 8 US Jazz Albums (1999) * Time and Again: The Anthology Part 2 (2001) * Perfect Island Nights (2005) * Bobby Caldwell Live at The Blue Note Tokyo (2007) * House of Cards (2012) Singles: * "What You Won't Do for Love" No. 9 US POP, No. 6 US R&B, No. 10 US AC (1978) * "My Flame" No. 40 US R&B * "Can't Say Goodbye" No. 103 US POP, No. 36 US R&B * "Coming Down from Love" No. 42 US POP, No. 28 US R&B (1980) * "Jamaica" No. 105 US POP, No. 54 US R&B (1982) * "All of My Love" No. 77 US POP, No. 67 US R&B (1982) * "Don't Quit" No. 53 US DANCE (1985) * "Take Me, I'll Follow You (1988) B-Side is Non-Album Singles. * "Real Thing" No. 41 US AC (1991) * "Janet" No. 88 US R&B (1993) * "I Give In No. 125 US POP, No. 53 US R&B (1996) Quotes * "It got to where I could just send the hat to the show and stay home!" - on why he no longer wears his former trademark fedora during live performances * "The record label went to great lengths to hide the fact that I was white, and I just deferred to what I didn't understand." - on his career immediately post-"What You Won't Do for Love" * "Bobby Caldwell Lounges Hard" - Louis Boston References External links * Bobby Caldwell's official site * An interview from NPR's News & Notes with Ed Gordon * Complete tracklist and lyrics Rebirth *Bobby Caldwell Homepage In JAPAN Category:Vocalists